I Can't Make You Love Me
by abbylovesSVU
Summary: Not good at summaries song fic story is better i promise please review


"Hey El, you want to get a drink tonight?" Olivia thought she could finally get him to see her after his wife filed for divorce, for her and she was planning to take him to a karaoke bar tonight .

"Sure let me finish this paperwork on the Marrow case." '_God she looks beautiful today._' He thought she always looked beautiful but today she was wearing his favorite jeans with a loose flowing purple shirt that complemented her olive skin."Lets go."

**At Pop's Karaoke Bar**

They were seated in a booth near the stage as someone sang Firework.

"So hows Kathy and the kids?" She didn't like Kathy all that much but the kids she loved as if they were her own.

"There fine, the divorce was finalized this afternoon." He saw how her eyes lit up but she masked that feeling from him after she saw him staring at her.

"Oh sorry..." Just then the owner came on interrupting Olivia.

"Today we have a lot of you who want to sing but I will pick who goes first. She has a great voice, personality, and is very beautiful. Give it up for Olivia!"

As Olivia stood up Elliot grabbed her arm. "You sing?"

"A little." This was how she was going to win him over.

"What are you going to sing today for us Olivia?" Pop asked.

"Its a surprise but I dedicate it to my best friend Elliot." For a brief moment their eyes met and she could see he was surprised. Then she started singing her favorite song but what she didn't know was the song she chose was Elliot's favorite song too.

**Turn down the lights****  
****Turn down the bed****  
****Turn down these voices****  
****Inside my head**

_Elliot thought her voice was amazing as she sang the first verse. She looked liked she enjoyed singing and he thought that all the years they knew each other why didn't he know she sang so beautifully._

**Lay down with me****  
****Tell me no lies****  
****Just hold me closely**  
**Don't patronize****  
****Don't patronize me**

_Elliot looked so handsome as he listened to her sing. God why couldn't she stop staring at him._**I can't make you love me if you don't****  
****You can't make your heart feel****  
****Somethin' that it won't****  
****Here in the dark, in these final hours****  
****I will lay down my heart****  
****And I will feel the power but you won't****  
****No you won't****  
****'Cause I can't make you love me****  
****When you don't****  
****When you don't **

**I'll close my eyes****  
****'Cause then I won't see****  
****The love you don't feel****  
****When you're holdin' me****  
**

_God Elliot why not just ask her out already. She looks like like an angel. And her lips he could kiss them all day if they were together._

**Morning will come****  
****And I'll do what's right****  
****Just give me till then****  
****To give up this fight****  
****And I will give up this fight****  
**

_God I love him so much. I wish he was mine right now!_**  
**

**'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't****  
****You can't make your heart feel****  
****Somethin' that it won't****  
****Here in the dark, in these final hours****  
****I will lay down my heart****  
****I will feel the power but you won't****  
****No you won't****  
****'Cause I can't make you love me****  
****When you don't****  
****When you don't**

As everyone applauded, Elliot ran up on stage and hugged Olivia for the first day since his divorced was filed."You sang great Olivia!"

"El there is something I have to say to you." She approached the subject carefully

"Me to, you can go first. I still can't believe you can sing!" Elliot lead them back to their booth just as the next singer started.

"El if you don't feel the same way I understand but I love you El, more then best friends and more than brother and sister." She said with one breath because she couldn't deal with hearing he didn't feel the same way.

"Olivia I feel the same way and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" he asked nervously.

"Yes El I will go on a date with you!"

"Really?" All she could do was nod her head and he kissed her. It wasn't rushed it was slow and heated.

"Want to go back to my apartment?" _Finally he is mine!_

"Yeah lets go." He lead her to a cab told the cab driver where to go. When they arrived he paid and they went up to her apartment.

**I don't own SVU. Please review for another chapter I think I may stick with this story**


End file.
